


"The Other Reason They Call Him Micro"

by CastleCanary



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Come Eating, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Small Penis, Smut, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: The Punisher stepped out into the light.No surprise, Frank was wearing all black. Black shirt. Black pants. Boots. And even black leather gloves.“Hello, Micro,” Frank’s rough voice greeted David. “Never knew how much that name fit you.”Frank looked down and grinned at David•Or... Frank finds out about David's spying. So Frank gives him a punishment that fits the crime.
Relationships: Frank Castle/David "Micro" Lieberman
Kudos: 16





	"The Other Reason They Call Him Micro"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about BDSM but I think this fic applies. Let me know in the comments if I should change the tag.
> 
> Also, body shaming / shaming males for their penis size is never okay. Penis size does not define manhood / self worth. This fic is only for fun.
> 
> Inspired by that Punisher episode where Frank ties Micro naked to a chair for interrogation but that just looked gay to me. 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed the fic <3
> 
> Follow my Twitter: CastleCanary or my Tumblr: castle-canary

David started to wake. Last thing he remembered was a certain face. A face that both terrified him to death and aroused him. 

Frank Castle. The Punisher. 

All David could see was a bright light above him and darkness surrounded the room. He was tied down, hands and feet to a cold metal chair. Arms behind him. 

He was also completely naked.

His headache from being hit. His body stung from the coldness of the chair, being completely in the buff. 

David also had issues with his body. 

He had always been skinny. No matter how hard he tried to workout and be athletic in his younger days, he could never get the fit body he has always dreamed of. 

Not only that. He has always been self conscious of his penis size.

His cock had always been smaller than average.

From the boys he was forced to undress within the locker room to the unstastfied look on his wife’s face, David's cock size had always made his life hard. 

Well, difficult. 

David didn’t even like his cock while erected. Not like it made a big difference. 

Not a big difference at all, Sarah’s voice echoed through his head. A dissatisfied look flashed before his eyes.

Now David was completely bare, not even his own hands available to cover himself and a very dangerous Punisher around somewhere. 

Speaking of…

The Punisher stepped out into the light.

No surprise, Frank was wearing all black. Black shirt. Black pants. Boots. And even black leather gloves. 

“Hello, Micro,” Frank’s rough voice greeted David. “Never knew how much that name fit you.”

Frank looked down and grinned at David's exposed cock.

David looked down at his own body. He wanted to cry. 

“Fuck you, Frank!”

Frank laughed. “Not with that puny thing you won’t.” 

David in anger tried to break free from the ties that had him restrained.

“Frank!! LET. ME. OUT!!!”

David tried and tried but couldn’t break loose.

“Don’t worry, Micro. We’re gonna have some fun.”

Frank continued to smirk.

Then he stepped closer.

By now David started to tire out, accepting he wasn’t going anywhere.

“What’s the meaning of this, Frank?” David asked while looking down, too scared to even look Frank in the eyes. 

Frank stepped behind Micro, then pulled a hand full of David’s hair. 

David screamed out as Frank pulled David so that David was looking at him right in his eyes.

Frank had something in his left hand, behind his back.

Frank revealed his hand and held out a big military knife over David’s throat.

Micro froze in fear.

David started whimpering, crying then started pissing himself.

Frank looked down at David to see a small, pathetic cock shooting out hot piss over David’s body. All over David’s stomach, legs and untamed pubic hair.

Frank chuckled. 

“Even your pubes are bigger than your own manhood, Micro.”

Frank whispered the last part in David’s ear.

“So… Let me tell you what I don’t like, Micro.”

David took his eyes off the big ass knife to his throat to look at Frank.

“I don’t like you watchin’ me with your little toys. Your cameras while I’m changin’ clothes, showerin’ or takin’ a piss.”

How did Frank know about David spying on him???

“Ya see… You ain’t so smart as you like to think, Micro. Maybe I know a little bit about cameras myself, maybe I have my own cameras hidden around here.”

David just kept listening in fear.

“Maybe that’s how I know you sit at your little screen, you pull out your bottle of hand lotion, you playback the recorded footage of me mindin’ my business and start stroking that little acorn dick of yours.”

David continues shedding tears but doesn't dare say anything.

“Hell… You can’t even use your whole hand. You gotta use your thumb and index finger because it’s so small.”

Frank then started laughing. 

As a matter of fact, Frank died out laughing. David had never even heard Frank laugh like that before. 

And David just sat there in silence, shedding tears as Frank laughed right in his face about David’s small dick.

All of a sudden Frank stopped laughing and resumed being serious in an instant.

“But… Even though you’re lackin’ between the legs and I wanna feel sorry for you, it doesn’t mean you get jack off to my naked body without my permission. There has to be both rules and morals now.”

David tried to speak.

“I’m… s-s-sorry, Frank.”

David just couldn’t have helped himself. Frank was so beautiful.

So muscular and mascline. Even if Frank did like men, which David didn’t think he did, Frank wouldn’t get with a man like David. 

Especially if Frank ever saw David’s personal manhood. 

So it was easier to record Frank while Frank was unaware and for David to pleasure himself to the footage while Frank was away.

Frank then held the knife closer. Drew a little blood from Micro’s throat. 

David whimpered more. 

“Ohhhh, don’t worry, Micro-dick. You’re making it up to me.”

Frank smiled. 

The Punisher pulled away the knife from Micro’s throat.

“I’m also gonna need that throat before we’re done here.”

Oh. Oh…

David knew what Frank’s cock looked like. David was shocked and impressed by it. 

David had never even seen a cock that big on a pornstar from all the nights he spent down here before he started spying on Frank.

And now The Punisher was now saying he was gonna shove it down Micro’s throat.

Frank put the knife on the ground then unbuttoned his pants.

“Frank, wait! We can talk about this…”

The Punisher stared into Micro’s eyes as he began unzipping his pants.

“Frank, please. We can figure something out. We can-”

Frank sled his hand down his pants.

“Frank, I can do whatever you wa-”

The Punisher pulled out his long, thick and hard manhood for Micro to see. 

Micro was even more amazed by The Punisher’s cock seeing it in person, not on a computer screen.

Frank had a long, pale shaft with plenty of girth, veins popping out and a big, purple cockhead to go along with it.

David was so scared. But it didn’t stop his mouth from watering or his small cock getting erect.

David’s entire package didn’t even compare to one of Frank’s nuts.

“Sarah told me you’re terrible at eating pussy. Let’s see if you’re better at sucking cock.”

The Punisher with his huge, hard cock out… walked closer to the tied down and completely naked Micro.

David moved his head back in the chair as far as he could when Frank’s cock got closer to his face.

David didn’t even think about the comment Frank made about David’s wife. Was too distracted by the monstrous cock right in front of him.

Micro licked his lips. “I could suck your cock better if my hands weren’t tied.”

Frank looked down at David as if he were thinking about it.

The Punisher grabbed Micro’s hair once more. David cried out again.

“Nice try, Micro-dick. Guess you’ll have to learn with no hands.”

Frank wrapped his free hand around his cock while shoving David’s face near it.

Frank’s cockhead met David’s lips. David opened his mouth.

The Punisher’s cock slid in Micro’s mouth. Micro’s mouth was now filled with a hard cock.

As David thought he couldn’t take anymore cock in his mouth, Frank pushed further and slid his dick down David’s throat.

David started gagging.

Frank lightly smacked David’s face.

“Now, now. This ain’t gonna end soon if you keep doing that.”

Frank kept his dick in David’s mouth. David’s eyes watered.

The Punisher gave Micro to relax with the dick in his mouth and down his throat.

Micro started bobbing up and down.

“Yeahhhh… That’s a good little Micro.”

David looked up at Frank with watering eyes. He liked the approval.

David’s tiny, pink cockhead stood out of his big, dark brown, untrimmed pubic hair while he sucked Frank’s big cock.

“If only Sarah could see you now, Micro.”

David loved his wife. He really did. 

But it felt too amazing sexually pleasuring a beautiful, masculine man like Frank Castle. 

David kept deepthroating Frank’s cock. Tears fell down from David’s face.

Micro pulled his head back and The Punisher finally pulled his dick out of Micro’s mouth.

Micro started coughing. Face all red, covered in tears and sweat while The Punisher’s manhood was shiny, covered in spit.

“This is the closest you’ll ever get to a real man’s dick so be appreciative.”

Frank put his hard cock back in David’s face. David looked up and then resumed his cock sucking.

“Now let’s try a little faster…”

The Punisher started fucking himself into Micro’s mouth.

The thick, long piece of manhood went in and out of Micro’s mouth. 

And Micro loved it.

The Punisher threw his head back. 

“Ohhhh, fuck…”

Micro looked up again while getting his face fucked.

Frank took the end of his shirt and wrapped it over his head behind the back of his neck.

So now The Punisher’s shirtless body was exposed.

Beautiful pecs with beautiful abs and they all started shining from sweat.

Frank Castle was a man indeed.

Frank head’s threw back once more, so now David the perfect view of Frank Castle’s adam apple, exposed chest & stomach while sucking cock.

Frank’s moans were also so masculine. That rugged voice confirming pleasure and satisfaction. 

Then he looked down once more. 

“Alright. Sarah said you couldn’t eat pussy but let’s see if you can eat a man’s ass.”

Micro’s eyes grew wide.

David had never even rimmed his wife. Or rimmed anyone for that matter.

And now there was The Punisher. Telling David to rim his ass.

As David started to wonder when Sarah had told Frank about David’s poor skills in the bedroom, Frank turned around.

And lowered his pants to reveal a beautiful, pale, muscular ass.

If David’s first time giving a rimjob was with Frank Castle, he couldn't complain too much.

Frank then turned to his side to look at David, Frank pulled David’s hair once again to guide David’s face into his ass.

Even when getting his ass ate, The Punisher was still hyper masculine and completely in charge. 

Micro’s face slid right in between The Punisher’s ass cheeks and Micro’s tongue slid right into The Punisher’s asshole.

Frank started moaning. 

David just started swirling his tongue in & out and around the ring of muscle. 

Frank seemed like he enjoyed it.

The Punisher kept his hand in Micro’s hair as Micro continued eating ass.

David thought Frank’s hole was delicious. 

“Alright, alright. Back to sucking cock.”

Frank pulled David’s face out from his ass. David was disappointed, he was enjoying himself.

And now he had to take the monster that was Frank Castle’s cock down his throat again.

Frank put his manhood back in David’s face and David wrapped his mouth around once more.

Now Frank’s dick was harder than before and dripping pre cum.

Frank started fucking himself into Micro’s mouth.

The heat started building up in The Punisher’s manhood. 

“Almost there, Micro.”

He was done for.

“OHHHH, FUCK!!!

Frank Castle’s cock started shooting hot cum in David Liebermen’s mouth and down his throat.

Frank pulled out his cock when he was done cumming. Now covered in David’s spit and his own cum.

David swallowed Frank’s seed. Face now wet & shiny with his own tears, sweat and Frank Castle’s semen. 

And goddamn, David’s little cock was so hard.

“One more thing, princess.” Frank said.

David looked down and coughed from his sore throat. 

As Micro looked up, The Punisher held and aimed his cock...

And started pissing right in Micro’s face.

Frank knew David spied on Frank while he pissed.

Micro opened his mouth and so he could take all of The Punisher’s piss.

Micro kept his mouth opened. Hot piss flowed all over his face, beard, long hair, his naked body and small cock.

As The Punisher stopped pissing, he gave a few more shakes. Piss droplets hitting Micro’s soaked pissed covered face for the finale.

Frank Casle then walked away from the tied up and naked David Lieberman.

Frank took his manhood back into his pants, not even bothering cleaning up the piss, semen and spit on it. And put his shirt back over his body.

David started bucking into the air for his unattended cock.

“Come on, Frank! I need cum so bad!!”

Frank looked back at David and simply said, “No.”

David blinked. Not sure if he had heard that right.

“Wait, what?!?”

“No. I ain’t touchin’ that puny, little thing of yours.”

David looked at the direction of darkness Frank was coming from. 

And he noticed a small, red light. A camera light. 

How did David not notice that???

The red light faded then Frank stepped back into the light.

Frank was holding a memory card.

“You ever spy on me again, this whole scene between us is getting’ sent to your wife.”

David was so confused. He knew Frank was a bastard but he didn’t think he was this cruel. 

He had made David suck him off, rim his ass, cum down his throat, pissed on him and recorded this whole scene without David’s permission. And didn’t David even cum for himself.

Was this truly Micro’s punishment?

Frank started to walk back into the darkness for good but stopped and turned back towards David.

“And by the way…” Frank looked down at David’s small dick.

“If I wanted to touch a small little clit, I’d touch your wife.”

Frank looked back up at David to meet his eyes and Frank smiled.

The Punisher walked into the darkness. Leaving Micro all alone still tied to a chair naked, covered in cum and piss with a hard erection.

Micro started screaming in anger.


End file.
